This Is Who I Am
by PiratedxHearts
Summary: In a world where it's never safe to go out at night, a man now seeks for his best friend's blood. What can you do when killing is only a game to these creatures? Summary sucks I know. Tell me if I should continue!


**AN: Hey guys, Allykat001 here! I'm PiratedxHearts now though =P  
I was trying to get over my writers block for Upside Down (Since I lost the whole chapter =x)  
Then this idea came to me in the middle of Planning class  
So I thought since I wrote it I might as well upload it  
There is no real plot line yet since I'm not sure how well it's going to go over  
So the fate of this fic will be entirely in the hands of the reviwers ^^;**

* * *

This Is Who I Am

--Prologue--

The sound of feet slapping the wet pavement echoed around the alleyway. Short ragged breaths filled the narrow street. The man skids on the damp gravel as he chances a look back at his pursuer. Blinking through the blood falling into his eyes he sees the black mass, not ten feet away it followed him. Ducking into another alley the man willed his burning legs to move faster, limping on what was sure to be a fractured ankle. Gasping for air he found himself slamming into a dead end.

Frantically whipping around he searched for an escape route, anything that would get him away from the silent threat that ebbed closer. Spotting the rustic ladder of a fire escape the man hauled himself up the rickety contraption. Placing a foot atop the landing the shadow stopped, waiting on the ground as the man scrambled up the fire escape. The way the figure waited on the ground, the way it carried itself, it almost looked amused. Knowing what would happen soon enough it gave no urgency to chase it's fleeing prey.

The man drove himself further trying to put as much distance between him and the mass as possible. Cringing he held his arm against his chest, the blood soaking through what used to be a clean dress shirt, now stained with blood, dirt and sweat. Cursing, he held his arm tighter trying to put pressure on the bloody mess, having sliced it open during the first attack. Breathing was becoming more difficult, he was sure he had several broken ribs, even his ankle now starting to hinder him. The very thought of what would happen to him if the shadow got a hold of him forced him to keep going. Slipping on the wet rails he heaved himself up the next ladder, almost falling off in his haste.

Reaching the rooftop the man scrambled across the barren building to the railing on the opposite side. He felt his heart drop to his stomach when he peered over the rail to the busy street below. He had to be at least 15 stories off the ground, there was no way he would survive a fall at this height. A slight clacking noise made him turn around, the figure stood perched on the rail of the fire escape. It leered at him enjoying the fact that his prey had cornered itself.

"St-stay away!" The man screeched, his throat hoarse from the lack of oxygen.

The shadow only leaned closer, testing the reaction of it's game. The man whimpered and backed into the rail leaning dangerously over the edge. Looking at the people and cars passing on the busy street below he debated about jumping. He glanced back at the form again who had yet to move from it's spot. '_Fuck it!_'He spun around and grabbed the rail to pitch himself over the side. He would rather jump than leave himself at the mercy of that **_thing_**. That satisfaction of falling never came.

Before his mind could comprehend what was happening, he was dangling in the air his feet inches above the rail. The creature tightened it's hold around the mans neck, laughing at his feeble attempt to escape. The man clutched the creature's wrist to try and free himself with no avail. The creature bore it's blood red eyes into him, bringing it's mouth to the man's ear. It hissed in a throaty demonic voice, it was a vile sound that chilled the mans blood.

"Game over," The creature grinned, showing a set of razor sharp teeth. The man felt all the blood drain from his face. "I win."

* * *

**AN: Good? Bad? Not entirely sure?**  
**Drop me a line and let me know what you think**  
**Reviews would be amazing since they're going to be what control this fic ^^**


End file.
